Technology, such as the use of internet-connected tablets or other mobile devices, can help simplify and empower a sales process by providing a sales associate, customer, or other user, supplemental information regarding products, promotions, and the like. For example, while moving to a region of a store based on a customer's expressed interest in a type of product, a sales associate may navigate mobile device software to a corresponding section of the application to access information regarding available products, price and promotion information, product specifications, and product reviews, among other things. At the present time, however, the amount of interaction required to navigate the software application is a barrier to interpersonal interactions rendering the sales process unnatural because a sales associate attempting to navigate the software application may be distracted from focusing on the customer.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.